


Black Coffee

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [651]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret askedJeff and Lucy number 4949 =  boss/intern au (again, i see what you did there)for the AU Meme
Relationships: Jeff Tracy/Lucille Tracy
Series: prompt ficlets [651]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Black Coffee

Jeff’s nervous; he can’t blow this.

The farm’s got payments due, and the storm destroyed the harvest. Mama has to fight the insurance companies if they were to see a penny, but in the meantime there were bills to pay and mouths to feed.

The suit is his dad’s, for church days and funerals; Jeff’s been putting off buying his own, and regretting now the lack of investment. It’s old-fashioned and smells kind of musty, but it’s all he’s got as he waits on the plastic chair for his security pass and ID.

“You’re starting your placement in the R&D labs,” the HR assistant says, flipping through files on her table. “Uh, Tracy?”

“Yes ma’am.”

Country manners also seem musty here, but she just smiles at him. “Follow me, you poor lad.”

“Ma’am?”

“It’s Rachel, not ma’am, please. And R&D is- let’s just say, if it doesn’t work, give me a call and I’ll find you somewhere else. She’s a tough cookie,” Rachel adds, almost to herself, and Jeff can’t tell if she’s annoyed or impressed.

The R&D lab has three separate security doors, the last one opening with a pneumatic hiss to let out yelling.

“–don’t mind mistakes, but this is just fucking sloppy!” A woman was roaring, her words clipped and accented with the tint of somewhere far away.

Rachel pats Jeff’s shoulder. “Good luck. Hey Lucy! Fresh meat!”

The roaring lion skipped down the metal stairs and Jeff’s heart skipped a beat. “You! What’s your name?”

“Jeff, ma’am.”

“Huh,” a little smirk as she raises an eyebrow. “Ma’am, huh. Can you make coffee?”

“Yes ma’am.”

The smirk turns into a smile. “Black. One sugar. Meet me by the mass spectrometer. Don’t dawdle.” With that he was dismissed.

Jeff shrugged off his suit coat, took a lab coat from the hook, and waited until he was alone to google on his phone how to use the impressive looking espresso machine on the counter.

If he was going to start here, he was going to be the best.

For the farm, he reminds himself and tries not to think _for her._


End file.
